Little Love Legends
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about romance and love. Whether it's a love confession, a first date or just a quiet evening at home, this story will have them all. It will also be a place to read about many different couples, I might write for one pair then write for those characters each with someone else (so none of these are in the same universe as any of my other storie


It was a clear autumn night, all the shops in Ponyville had closed hours ago. Most of the townhomes had their lights out and curtains drawn, trying to keep out the chilly night air. Now, most of the town had turned in for the night, all except the castle that rested at the edge of the town, where a lone candle burned in the window of a certain pony princess.

Twilight for some reason, could not relax. She tried everything she could think of, from taking a warm bath to trying a herbal potion that Zecora gave her. Currently she was reading a book whilst she was waiting for her tea kettle to boil, she was going to try a tea blend given to her by Celestia. Millions of thoughts were going through her head, about love and the fact she had no special somepony.

"Maybe I shouldn't have picked a romance novel" Twilight thought to herself as she turned the page, thoughts of finding somepony to love raced through her head, moonlit walks in the summer, sitting together in front of the fireplace in winter and spending rainy days curled up together reading books. "Or just any day with the books" Twilight smiled at that thought. "I really wish I had someone". Thinking back to when she was a filly, she couldn't remember ever having a crush on anypony, she was always to busy with books and studying to even think about anyone. She shook her head "Another thing I missed out on, stupid me" she frowned then smiled again "But it's never too late, it's not like you have to know them forever to fall in love".

A sharp, loud whistle disrupted her thoughts, she turned around and saw steam pouring out of the kettle. She used her magic to pull a teacup out of the cupboard, put the teabag in, poured the boiling water, and added two teaspoons of sugar. She would of added more but she wanted to get to sleep, not stay up all night. Twilight with her teacup and book headed back to her bedroom.

Once Twilight was back in her room, she set her teacup on her nightstand and settled down on her bed. She cracked open her book, she read a few chapters before her peaceful reading session was interrupted.

Spike entered the room "I'm sorry for bothering you right now but this letter just arrived" he explained and gave Twilight the scroll then he yawned.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Twilight suggested.

Spike sleepily nodded and headed back to his room, making Twilight chuckle. She then turned her attention to the letter, she unfurled the scroll and began to read it:

[i]Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I wish to have a quick word with you if it isn't too much trouble.

Meet me in the Castle Garden as soon as you can, if you wish.

Sincerely,

Princess Luna[/i]

"Princess Luna?" Twilight said out loud quite surprised "I wonder why she wants to speak with me now?" curiosity overwhelming her, she left immediately

Once she arrived, she saw Luna looking up to the sky, Twilight walked up to her.

"Hello Princess Luna" Twilight greeted her fellow Princess.

Luna turned around and smiled at her "Hello Twilight".

"May I ask why you called me here at this hour?".

"Ah, straight to the point, everything my sister says about you is true" Luna chuckled, making Twilight blush "Very well, I have a question for you, it may be a bit..personal in nature".

"It's okay, you can ask me anything".

"Have you ever had a crush on somepony?" Luna blushed.

If Twilight was drinking anything she was sure she would have done a spit-take.

Twilight quickly cleared her throat "No, I can't say that I have".

"I never had either, I mean not until recently" Luna admitted "I had always been too busy for such trivial things,

well, that's at least what I always told myself"

Luna sighed sadly "I just felt that I didn't need anypony else. It was that way even before I became a Princess and when I did I just used that as an excuse, my sister had fallen in love despite everything" Luna hung her head "I thought after having been gone for a thousand years I wouldn't find anyone who I could possibly fall for, or that someone would return my affections" Luna gave a sad smile "I am a bit out of touch with modern versions of courtship. So, that's another problem".

Twilight put a reassuring hoof on Luna's shoulder "Oh, Luna I am sure there is somepony out there

for you".

"Really?".

"I believe that there is somepony for everyone" Twilight smiled "it might be a fairy tale way of thinking,

but I stand by it".

"I always have liked that way of thinking, it's not foolish to hope for a fairy tale romance" Luna smiled a bit.

Twilight smiled a little wider after seeing Luna smile "I'm glad to see you smile, even if it's a small one".

Luna brought a hoof to her face and blushed, Twilight chuckled.

"So, you said you liked somepony" Twilight asked "Who is it, maybe I could help you out?".

Luna's blush returned deeper than before "Umm..".

"Is it someone in your royal guard?".

"No".

"One of the nobles in Canterlot?".

"No".

"So, who is it?".

Luna looked up to the sky "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?".

"Luna, don't dodge the question" Twilight told her "It might be better for you to open up about it, I won't make fun of you" she turned to look at Luna once more. Twilight let out a small gasp, she never noticed her beautiful Luna was. The moonlight shining on her coat the shared the same hue as the midnight sky, her mane flowing elegantly behind her. It was truely a breathtaking sight.

"Twilight?" Luna asked sounding embarrassed "why are you staring at me?".

Twilight snapped back to reality "Oops, sorry" Twilight replied, now it was her turn to blush, she cleared her throat "So, back

to my question, who do you like?".

"I have your absolute word you won't tease me?".

"Pinkie Promise" Twilight performed the gesture she learned from her friend, Luna just looked confused, but then shrugged.

"The pony I like..." Luna took a deep breath then exhaled "...is you, Twilight".

Once again if Twilight was drinking something, she would have done another spit-take "Really?".

"Yes, I mean you have always been so nice to me, we have so much in common and you just get me" Luna sighed "But I

doubt you like me back" she turned to leave "Good-night, Twilight Sparkle".

"How do you know?" Twilight called after her "How do you know that for sure?".

Luna stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Twilight.

"How do you know I don't like you?".

Luna opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again and hung her head.

Twilight walked up to Luna and lifted up her chin with her hoof "You never should assume anything, you just should tell somepony how you feel" Twilight told her "It may not always work the way you want, but it doesn't mean it won't always work out".

Luna just looked at her sadly, ears flat against her head.

"Luna, what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't automatically jump to conclusions" Twilight explained "Maybe the pony you like, likes you back".

Luna's ears perked up slightly.

"So in conclusion, I like you too, Luna".

Luna smiled widely and hugged Twilight "I AM SO VERY HAPPY ABOUT THIS DEVELOPMENT IN OUR RELATIONSHIP! NO LONGER JUST FRIENDS-" Luna shouted happily.

"Luna..".

"WE SHALL GO ON MANY DATES.."

"LUNA!" Twilight shouted "Please don't do the Royal Canterlot Voice in my ear".

Luna blushed and gave a sheepish smile "Sorry about that" she said as she released Twilight from her near death grip.

"Maybe you could show me some of your old-fashioned courtship rituals" Twilight giggled.

Luna shook her head "Nay, Twilight" she told her "I will learn the ways of modern courtship and take you on a proper date".

Twilight inwardly winced, wondering what Luna thought were "Modern courtship rituals" and where she learned them.

"I even have a book on it".

"Oh no" Twilight said to herself.

"It is titled [i]The Egghead's guide to dating[/i]".

Twilight blinked "I have the same book".

Luna grinned "See we ARE made for each other".

Twilight blushed.

"I think we shall call it a night and get some rest" Luna decided "Goodnight Twilight Sparkle".

"Goodnight Luna".

Then the two mares made their ways home and went to bed, but neither of them could find sleep. Due to all the thoughts racing through their heads and hearts.

A few days later, Twilight was just relaxing with a book and a cup of tea, when there was a knock at her front door. Curious, she set down her book, walked over to her door and opened it revealing Princess Luna with a bouquet of roses.

Twilight was taken aback "What are you doing?".

Luna cleared her throat then asked "Twilight Sparkle, would you like to go on a date with me?".


End file.
